Bodysnatchers
Tonight’s mission is more dangerous than usual, as you try to capture a V-Type for study Cast * Sam Yao * Peter Lynne * Janine De Luca * Maxine Myers * Veronica McShell Plot There’s The East Gate A message from Veronica - at least you think it’s Veronica - leads you to a disused factory, where you, along with Janine, Peter and Maxine, will try to incapacitate a V-Type for study, by freezing it solid. Liquid Nitrogen Because it’s so dark you split into teams of two, armed with torches, inside what you now discover, is a factory of mannequins - without their heads. That will make finding this V-Type even more difficult! Behind That Pile Of Arms And Legs Just as you’re about to spring your trap four of the mannequins near you and Peter move - they’re V-Types! Noisemakers don’t work on them, so you escape down a chute. An Opportunity Will Present Itself You’re nearly back with Janine and Maxine, but the V-Types have followed you down the chute. There’s not enough liquid nitrogen to freeze all of them, but Janine can at least slow them down. Reach The Old Canteen The V-Types are catching you up again, when Sam has a plan: this factory used quick drying plastic for its mannequins, and you can use it to trap the zombies. Janine and Maxine will re-heat the plastic, while you and Peter continue to lure the zombies. Vat Of Molten Plastic Peter tries to make light of the fact he, and you, are often used as zombie-bait. Janine and Maxine’s task is almost complete, so all that remains is to lead the V-Types beneath the vat of molten plastic. Stairs To The Basement You attempt to hide while Peter - as the person who can survive boiling plastic splashes - draws the V-Types towards the vat. Three are successfully trapped, but one followed you, so Sam A Very Bad Place Down in the basement you’re shut in with a V-Type, and the door at the end of the corridor is your only option. As you slam the door behind you Sam’s signal cuts out… and is replaced with Veronica. S07E04 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript PETER LYNNE: We’re going to the disused factory on the horizon, aren’t we? The one with the glowering windows, and the tendrils of ivy that look like veins, and the smokestacks that look like devil horns against the full moon? Honestly, Sam, couldn’t you have found a creepier setting? SAM YAO: Well, you are chasing a V-type tonight, so you know, abject terror is probably the appropriate emotion. We’ve tracked down one of the ones you and Jody washed away from London, Five. Cams show it went to ground here. It’s only got half a head, so it shouldn’t be too hard to catch. JANINE DE LUCA: Even a partially dismembered V-type is dangerous, Mr. Yao. Never forget that. Dr. Myers, Runner Five, Peter, you will draw it to me, and I will disable it with this. PETER LYNNE: You’re going to hit it over the head with a metal cylinder? MAXINE MYERS: We’re going to spray it with liquid nitrogen. We managed to track down one canister. And it’ll freeze the V-type. Then we can shatter it, put the parts in deep freeze, and send them off to Veronica. PETER LYNNE: Oh. She got in touch, did she? MAXINE MYERS: Not in touch, exactly. SAM YAO: She sent a message over Rofflenet asking us to capture a V-type for her to study. PETER LYNNE: I don’t want to be that guy, but how do we know it’s really her? MAXINE MYERS: The message said she calculated there was an 87% chance we’d doubt her identity, so she included some personal information only she could know. It was all spot on! JANINE DE LUCA: The message was from Miss McShell, I’m quite confident of it. But we must capture that V-type before it leaves the facility. Come on, there’s the east gate. Run! creeks open SAM YAO: Sounds like the east gate needs a drop of WD-40. Or holy water. JANINE DE LUCA: This facility is pitch black, but the V-type is here somewhere. Peter, Runner Five, go left. Dr. Myers, we will take the right-hand corridor. You have, I trust, all brought your regulation torches? MAXINE MYERS: Never leave home without it. PETER LYNNE: You and me, then, Five. Come on. Did Valmont get in touch with any info about your sister, Sam? SAM YAO: sighs He says there’s nothing, so either he’s lying, or… you know. Sigrid was probably lying about having her. I was thinking about those files of hers. That’s what she did - she found peoples’ weaknesses and she exploited them. I mean, after Ian’s broadcasts, loads of people knew my name. If Nicky were still alive, well, she’d have got in touch, right? PETER LYNNE: Yeah. I’m… I’m sorry. I-I don’t know if it’s better to have hope, or… not. Uh, gods! Uh, look at these cobwebs! I would hate to meet the spider that lives in the one in the - oh, good God! SAM YAO: What is it, V-type? PETER LYNNE: No. That’s a mannequin. I think this is a mannequin factory. And they’re all missing their heads. SAM YAO: sighs So finding a V-type’s going to be particularly interesting. PETER LYNNE: You know, I’ve been thinking. If you chopped my head off, would it grow a new body? Or would the body grow back a new head? Or both? And-and which, which would actually be the real me? What makes a person a person? SAM YAO: Yeah. Well, after what Veronica did, I’ve been thinking about that stuff, too… I keep wondering if we should have held a funeral. roars PETER LYNNE: That’s it. That’s the V-type, coming out of that storage room behind you, Five. SAM YAO: Guys, take the next right. Janine’s got the liquid nitrogen. You need to lead the zom to her. Run! roars roars SAM YAO: Great luring, guys. Maxine and Janine are all set up the freeze the zom. Just keep running through this, uh, eerie hall of unfinished mannequins. PETER LYNNE: Are they animatronic mannequins? That one’s moving its arm. And that one, and - growl SAM YAO: They’re not mannequins, they’re V-types! Oh God, there’s four of them? Janine, quick, switch on your noisemaker to draw them off Peter and Five. alarm rings PETER LYNNE: They’re not moving, Sam. They haven’t even looked away from us. SAM YAO: But noisemakers always work! PETER LYNNE: Not on V-types, apparently. They’re walking towards us. Slowly, like they know they’ve got us. SAM YAO: Okay, okay. Uh, it’s okay. Schematics. Right, uh, there’s a chute thing behind that pile of arms and legs. Slide down it, then head for the stairs. They lead back to the others. Hopefully the V-types won’t follow. Run! growl SAM YAO: Okay. Five, Peter, you’re nearly back with the others. Janine’s got the liquid nitrogen ready to spray. PETER LYNNE: There’s four of them on our tail, Sam. That canister’s not big enough to stop them all. SAM YAO: I know, but at least it should slow them down. I can’t believe they came down that chute after you! PETER LYNNE: An ordinary zom wouldn’t have done that, would it? And an ordinary zom can’t resist the old noisemakers. What the hell are we dealing with? SAM YAO: That’s what we need Veronica to tell us, and that’s what we need to get her a V-type to study. JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Lynne, Runner Five, I see you. A final burst of speed, please. I need you to put some distance between yourselves and the V-types before I release the gas. MAXINE MYERS: You have to do it now, Janine, or the V-types will get us all! JANINE DE LUCA: Duck and dive, runners. I’m releasing the liquid nitrogen. sprays, ice crackles SAM YAO: It’s working! MAXINE MYERS: Wow, there goes its foot! Oh, we’re out of ice. That slowed them down, though. groan SAM YAO: Not much. What do we do now? JANINE DE LUCA: An opportunity will present itself. For now, run. SAM YAO: Guys, those V-types are catching up fast. Really getting the hang of this three-limb scamper. shatters, PETER LYNNE shouts PETER LYNNE: Also, side note, my left hand got caught in the dry ice and now it’s fallen off. Hurts like buggery. JANINE DE LUCA: But it will grow back. PETER LYNNE: Uh, yeah, just FYI, the whole growing back thing also hurts like buggery! SAM YAO: Oh, oh! Mannequin factory! I think I’ve got it! This place used liquid plastic to make its mannequins! Super fast drying! JANINE DE LUCA: I begin to see. You believe if we can somehow induce the V-types to enter a vat of the raw plastic - PETER LYNNE: Or tip a vat of plastic over them… JANINE DE LUCA: It’s too complicated. The best plans are simple ones. MAXINE MYERS: Do we have a simple plan? JANINE DE LUCA: No. And that’s why we must attempt to implement this one. Mr. Yao, what is the fastest route to the location of the raw plastic? SAM YAO: Um, hang on. Uh, yeah. Through that green door coming up on your left. JANINE DE LUCA: Very well. Dr. Myers, you’ll come through that door with me. We will turn on the generator in the basement, find the stocks of plastic, and heat them. Five, Mr. Lynne, you will continue to lure the zombies after you, taking them to the plastic by a more circuitous route. I’m sorry to ask this of you, but you are our nimblest runner, Five. And Mr. Lynne, you are - PETER LYNNE: The most disposable, I know. JANINE DE LUCA: The hardiest. The door is coming up now. Follow me, Dr. Myers. creaks open and shut PETER LYNNE: That’s them locked in. SAM YAO: You guys keep running until you reach the old canteen. Go! groan PETER LYNNE: This must be the canteen, judging by all the nasty Formica tables. I suppose it makes sense to send muggins on this one. I’m the roly-poly of Abel. Knock me down, I get back up again. Oh, but you, on the other hand… sometimes I think the others forget you’re still human, Five. You’ve survived so much, they think you’re immortal. You’re not that unlucky. SAM YAO: Runner Five, Peter, how are you doing? PETER LYNNE: There’s a V-type behind us with no skin on its face. Looks like Skeletor, except its tongue is lolling out of its throat. So Skeletor in a really horrible tie. SAM YAO: But you’re both still all right? PETER LYNNE: Yep! Still running. SAM YAO: Good. Okay. Janine and Maxine? MAXINE MYERS: We’re heating up the plastic, Sam. There’s a vat coming to boiling point on the gantry over the factory floor. If you can lead the V-types under it, Five, we should be able to tip it onto them. SAM YAO: Yeah. Yeah, I’ve sent a message to Veronica to ask if she thinks she can do anything with a plastic-dipped zombie. MAXINE MYERS: Have you heard anything from her? SAM YAO: She’s sort of erratic about responding, these days. Maybe our petty mortal concerns are beneath the notice of her robot brain. MAXINE MYERS: Or maybe she’s scared. She never could talk about that when she was human, either. JANINE DE LUCA: Either way, a plastic-coated V-type may be all we can give her. Five, keep running. Take the next left, and you’ll lead the V-types underneath our vat of molten plastic. Go! growl SAM YAO: Okay, guys, you’ve reached the factory floor. Head through that metal archway. Janine and Maxine are on a metal gantry to the left with a vat of boiling plastic. You need to lead the zom beneath them. PETER LYNNE: Just how hot is that plastic, Sam? SAM YAO: Boiling, apparently. PETER LYNNE: Dangerous if any splashes on Five, then. All right, look, there’s a pillar to the left. Should hide you from the zom’s view, Five. Duck behind that as we go past, and I’ll lead the zoms into the plastic. No need for you to risk life and limb as well. You ready? And go! SAM YAO: It’s worked! The zombies are following you. No, no, wait. One of them’s turned back towards Five. Keep running, Five! Janine, we’ve only got three of them following Peter. JANINE DE LUCA: Three will have to do. Mr. Lynne, I’ll be tipping this vat of plastic in three, two, and… push, Dr. Myers! splashes PETER LYNNE: You got them! And you only got me a bit. growls SAM YAO: Wait, there’s still one after Five. Five, run to the far end of the factory floor and take the stairs to the basement. We’ll find somewhere to lock the V-type in. We just need to keep you safe. Go! roars growls SAM YAO: Keep going down those rustly metal stairs into the basement, Five. The schematics down there are a bit vague, but it looks like there’s a door at the end of the left-hand corridor, and there’s a way out the other side. Peter’s followed you down. Peter, shut the door behind that V-type. slams Okay, now if you head through that door at the far end of the corridor, Five - opens Oh, crap! That zom’s speeding up, like it knows it’s trapped you! I can’t see the light switch. I haven’t got cams in there. Crap! Five, just-just go through that door. Shine your torch. Ugh, are those spiders? Never mind. You’ve got to slam the door, Five. You need to keep - slams VERONICA MCSHELL: Runner Five, can you hear me? I think you can. I hope you can. It’s me! It’s Veronica. I mean, sort of. I have been Veronica. I know it’s dark in there. The door you just slammed behind you has separated you from the zombie! But it has no handle on the inside. You’re trapped. You’re in a very bad place, Five. But if you do everything I say, there’s a 37% chance I can get you out alive. Category:Mission Category:Season Seven